


Fly or Stay Forever on the Ground

by Cassandra_of_Troy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Magnus Bane, College Student Alec Lightwood, College Student Magnus Bane, Dance Student Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Football Player Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Football Team are assholes with Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood, malec college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_of_Troy/pseuds/Cassandra_of_Troy
Summary: Magnus is a student of Dance and the football team players keep teasing him for the dumbest reasons.Alec feels very bad for doing nothing to stop them from disturbing Magnus and goes to his room to apologize.{I admit it! I watched a video that made me think of Malec and couldn't resist writing this shameless porn with little plot that I hope you enjoy}





	Fly or Stay Forever on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> In the last days, my country has proved even more homophobic, so to celebrate diversity and love, my contribution is a Malec shameless Porn!  
Live with Love! Love with Freedom!

Magnus was lying in his room, tired of crying of anger and sadness. He had never been ashamed of himself, never cared what others said about his clothes, his makeup, or his sexuality; he could actually feel sorry for those who couldn’t love themselves as he did!

But since he started studying Dance at UI, the soccer team idiots didn't give him a single day off! They were a pain in his ass about everything, all the time! Especially that asshole Jonathan, who thought he was the King of the University! Magnus couldn't understand how a sweet and kind girl like Clary was sister of _that_!

As much as words couldn’t break his spirit, he felt exhausted! Of course, his week had been awful, with finals and tests for next semester's presentations, his father insisting that he goes home for the holidays and Catarina had already finished her exams and left back home early! That's the only reason those football suckers got under his skin!

But he was too tired of crying! His emotions got a little out of his control and all he wanted was for this day to end...

— Magnus? Are you there? — someone called, knocking on his door and he got up, angry, opening and facing Alec Lightwood.

— What do you want, Lightwood?! — he asked grumpy and the other shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

— I want ... I want to apologize to you — the taller said with great difficulty.

— Apologize? Why? You didn't say anything — Magnus hid his surprise, still sounding upset.

— Exactly — Alec agreed. — I said nothing! I… I  _ never _ do anything when they tease you! That's why I want you to apologize!

— They are your teammates, why would you face them for me? — Magnus asked Ironically, feeling his emotions overflowing again. All he wanted was to close the door on the others face!

— Because it's not right what they do! Morgenstern is a big asshole sometimes!

— "Sometimes" — Magnus laughed sarcastically. — Look, Lightwood, I know what you're doing here! You just want your conscience clean! And I honestly couldn’t  _ care less about _ your conscience! If you're done, I'd try to sleep to forget this damn day! Good night — he tried to close the door, but Alec stopped him and went into his room.

— I'm really sorry, Magnus, I am! And I'm so sorry you feel this way… If you have anything I can do…

— You can leave my room and leave me alone, perhaps — Magnus suggested ironic, but the other closed the door, staying inside. — Lightwood, you are pissing me off! You're just afraid I'll report you to the rectory along with your teammates, do you think I don't know? Don't do this  _ good guy  _ pose on me!

— I already went to the rectory, talk about what happened today. Actually, this is not the first time I report what they have done to you — Alec said quietly, surprising the other. — Things like that take a long time to be solved, but as more reports on your permanent record, the harder it will be to get away with when they start to chase you!

— Why?

— Because you create a history of...

— No! — Magnus interrupted him, seeing that the other had not understood his question. — Why did you do that?

— Because it's right! — Alec answered, but the other rolled his eyes. — You may not believe me as much as you want! I'm really sorry, I really wanted to apologize and I did it! Sorry for bothering you… Good night!

He turned and walked to the door, but didn't open it, still a little hesitantly.

— I won't apologize for not trusting your intentions, Alec — Magnus said, making the other face him again. — But I didn't expect anyone to do anything about my situation, so thanks.

Alec approached again, getting really close to the other.

— I promise I'll do more! I won't… It's very unfair what they do to you and I can't just watch, like I can't do nothing about it!

Magnus wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, pulling their bodies together, eagerly kissing his mouth, surprising Alec, who brushed him away, slightly.

— What ... What are you doing? — as surprised as he was, his hands had found Magnus's waist and they continued there, holding their hips together.

— I thought that was what you wanted — the other replied touchy , trying to hide his embarrassment.

— No — Alec put a hand to his face, holding it gently, stroking his skin with his thumb. — That wasn't my reason for coming here today. Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful and  _ hot  _ and always catch my eye, but I don't want you to think that I would do anything expecting to be rewarded that way!

Magnus smiled shyly and brought their faces closer, joining their mouths together, and this time Alec didn't push him away, surrendering to the kiss, thirsty. Shortly, they were clinging, as if it were an old desire, repressed in their bodies.

— Want to lie down? — Magnus asked, panting, taking off Alec’s jacket, already pulling him toward his bed.

Alec didn't even have to answer, they fall on the mattress, laughing, sliding their tongues again, eager and excited. Magnus swung his legs over the other's, sitting on his hip, feeling his slightly aroused erection, which made him bite his lower lip as he stared at him, before being pulled into another kiss, intensely.

His t-shirts were next to be discarded, tossed to the floor at the foot of the bed, as were Alec’s boots. Their mouths were already glued together as if they knew they would fit perfectly, their kisses sliding over their skin, leaving marks of desire and affection at the same time.

Magnus stood, removing his pants and pulling Alec's too, to lie together on the floor, finally getting naked. Alec returned to pull him onto his lap, rubbing their cocks, while their mouths returned to met anxiously.

— Condom? Lube? — he asked between kisses and Magnus got up from his lap, giving him one last enthusiastic kiss.

— One minute? — he asked and the other agreed, watching him walk away toward the small bathroom in his bedroom. Magnus knew he had to spend more time getting ready before he had sex with Alec, but he hadn't planned that turning on his night and did his best to get back to the others waiting arms.

Alec was waiting for him, smiling and pulled him back into his lap, kissing him tenderly as he took the lube from his hands to begin preparing for it.

— Do you want me to change position? — Magnus asked, sighing, still kissing his mouth, addicted to the taste.

— Not yet — Alec replied, settling him better in his lap to gain better access to his entrance and began to groom him gently, without stopping the kisses. — If it hurts, let me know and I'll stop, okay?

— Okay! — Magnus replied, tightening his arms around Alec's shoulders, feeling him begin to penetrate him with a finger. He released the air trapped in his chest and tried to relax his muscles, making the resistance to that first intrusion in his body short.

As soon as his body stopped trying to resist, he felt Alec's second finger dig into his body, starting all over again, but taking even less time to the discomfort end, the two fingers working him open as best they could, with a delicious kindness that stole his air.

He took some of the lube and began masturbating Alec at the same pace as his fingers sliding inside him, enjoying the excited expression his caresses were received and how they encouraged him to increase the pace he penetrated him, finding his prostate quickly and making Magnus make an almost inaudible noise of pleasure.

— Alexander — he managed to say, hornily. — I want you now!

Alec grinned pleased, pulling his fingers off Magnus and laying him on the mattress, positioning himself between his legs, sliding the condom down his dick, ready to sink into the pleasure of the body beneath his.

He began slowly, watching Magnus's reactions with each new touch, each new thrust, his body dominated by their pleasure coming together in that delicious way. As soon as their hips fit, they both moaned with pleasure, adjusting to make each other more comfortable.

Alec leaned over his body, seeking his lips and Magnus squeezed him in his arms, corresponding to the enthusiastic kiss, feeling the waves of pleasure spreading through his body as Alec's hip thrust against his, penetrating with desire.

Magnus moaned between the kiss, sucking his bottom lip and holding his face in his hands so they could stay that way longer and Alec surrendered completely to that sweet hug, feeling the other's fingers caress the back of his neck, while the two kissed hotly.

With his arms wrapped around the other as best as could, he thrust deep into Magnus, striking his prostate and making him moan out of control. Alec gave him one last peck and raised his torso again, fixing the other's legs, to give him a better position to thrust against his hip repeatedly and make him moan in that adorable way.

Magnus had already completely lost control over his body, feeling as much pleasure with Alexander inside him as he had ever felt before with anyone else. All he could do was caress the other's soft skin and reach out to touch his hair, but his mind was completely empty, filled only by the wonderful sensations of the two bodies coming together.

Alec again leaned over him, searching his lips, constantly rolling his hips against each other, penetrating him deep, horny. Magnus held his face so that they would look deep into each other's eyes, exchanging little affectionate pecks, their foreheads touching in a complicity neither of them could ever dream of coming between them.

— I'm almost there, Magnus — he said, his voice completely husky, horny, moving his hips a little more slowly, causing the other to arch his body against the mattress, sinking in pleasure with a long moan that was the most beautiful sound Alec had ever heard in his life!

Magnus pulled him in for a kiss and wasn’t happy when Alec lifted his torso, pulling him again.

— I want to be kissing you when we come — he confessed, still clamping their lips together, and Alec moaned, overexcited by the thought, kissing him again until they came together.

With one last kiss, almost out of breath, Alec rolled to his side, with enough energy to just throw the condom away and lie back, his eyes barely able to stay open.

They were only catching their breath for a while, until Magnus managed to get up to go to the bathroom, wipe off with a cloth and bring another to Alec, who thanked him with a smile.

— It would be even better if we got a shower — Magnus said, settling back on his back, leaving kisses on his skin. — If you want to...

— Of course I want to — Alec replied, holding his face gently and bringing it to his, joining their lips together in a much more calm kiss than the ones they had before, but as much lovingly. —  _ That was the best sex of my life _ !

— Mine too! — Magnus smiled, kissing him again.

— I swear I hadn't really come here for this, Magnus! I swear — he stated, looking deep into the other's eyes.

— I know — Magnus replied, a little more seriously, avoiding his eyes. — That's the only thing stopping me from feeling horrible for throwing me at you like that...

— Don't feel! It was  _ wonderful _ and I would do it all over again! — Alec caressed his cheek and kissed him carefully. — God! I already  _ want to _ do it all over again! — they both laughed.

Magnus sank into the other's arms, being squeezed and feeling a kiss on his forehead.

— Come on, let's go to the shower before you sleep — Alec said sweetly, making them both get up.

After a quick shower, they both gathered their clothes off the floor and Magnus offered one of his sweatpants to Alec sleep more comfortable. They lay on each other's arms, their lips still searching for the other's, almost desperate.

— Feeling less sad? — Alec asked, patting Magnus on the back, making him laugh.

— Much less — he admitted, stroking the other boy's hair. — Thank you so much for coming here for me!

Alec tightened his grip on his arms and kissed him.

— Thanks for letting me stay with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked!


End file.
